


Before the End

by yukisuoh



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisuoh/pseuds/yukisuoh
Summary: just a little oc insert i decided to write.
Relationships: DarylxOC
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Screaming and crashing could be heard echoing through the small community as it did most nights. It was always either the Dixon or the Sinclair family's causing the ruckus. Tonight it was Evangeline's home as her father was once again screaming at her for being a useless waste of life. She knew already that he didn't want her there that she burdened him with the mistakes of loving someone who didn't love someone who screamed at her for every little problem, who didn't love being strangled or hit. After her mother walked out his aggression only increased, blaming the small frail girl in front of him for all the wrong he did. Blaming her for her mother leaving, for his anger, for him never finding another woman who put up with him, for not being able to hold down a job. It was all Evangeline's fault, and she knew it. She knew that's how he saw her but she had no where she could go. This was her home and so she endured all the hate and violence for 20 years she accepted the words he spoke to make her feel like nothing but a burden to society, the scars he caused when words just want enough to prove his point. Tonight was no different as she ran out the front door and to her neighbors house. This was the home of Will, Merle and Daryl Dixon. 

The two brothers have looked out for her since the day they first met and they helped her out of a few tight spots over the years. Knowing their father would probably be passed out drunk by now she walked into their house from the back door they would keep unlocked for her. She climbed up the stairs and made her way into daryl's room. As she always did, she kicked off her shoes and climbed under the sheets cuddling into his side. She didn't cry, she never cried in front of him. She simply let herself drift off to sleep next to the only man she had ever come to trust. 

Daryl was a light sleeper and could hear the shouting knowing that she would be over shortly. He slid across the bed to make room for her and pretended to be sleeping and as always she snuck into her bed and curled up to him, her hand gripping his shirt tightly until she gradually slipped into a calm sleep. He always admired how strong she was, for both of them. Unlike most girls they had been around she would never cry or complain about how hard it was, she would simply take the hits as they came and even go out of her way to make him and his brother feel safe and wanted. After all the years they have been together, even when they were snot nosed brats, the only time she showed her weakness and fear was when she was asleep. She whimpered and shaked next to him, small tears formed at the corners of her eyes, He pulled her in close and kissed her forehead mumbling a soft g'night before pressing her just a little tighter to his body. She was the only person he ever showed this side to, she always lowered his defences even if she didn't plan on it.


	2. chapter 2

10 years later and evangeline was now 30, she got a job at a local motorcycle mechanic shop. She worked hard to save up money to leave her home. She occasionally paid for merle’s bail and bought food for the brothers when they had none. Over time she was able to collect enough parts and built merle’s triumph. She was so proud at her work on the bike, it looked just like new. She gave him hell when he painted that stupid ‘SS’ on the side of it. She hated how close minded he was but she was happy to give it to him anyways. He saved her from countless bullies and the occasional sleazebag trying to make a pass at her. It was her way of showing her thanks, and he loved it. He rode that bike everywhere. She would have done the same for daryl but a bike built from scraps never seemed like enough of a gift for him, she wanted to do something special for her best friend. That's when it hit her. After saving up the money she bought daryl's first crossbow. It wasn't anything amazing but it was quieter than a gun, and much easier to hunt with. 

In those short years evangeline became a regular hunting partner with daryl. She learned how to use a compound bow, she preferred how it was lightweight and easier to carry then the clunky crossbow. More times than not her and daryl were able to bring home enough food for a week and didn't have to worry about going hungry, even giving some to the other suffering families that were scraping to get by the same as them. Merle always told her to ignore them and to only focus on her family. She always knew he meant him and daryl not that he would ever admit to it. 

“Hey! you ready or what?” daryl shouted from outside her house. She smiled to herself and pulled her hair back into her usual ponytail. She thought about cutting it once but daryl mentioned he liked her long hair and never considered cutting it again. She pulled her bow across her shoulders, her quiver slung across her back and out the door she went to be greeted by dawn’s coming light and a softly lit hunter. His blue eyes shined brilliantly in the dim light of the rising sun. “yeah lets go, hopefully we can find something other than squirrel today.” evangeline replied as she hopped over the railing of her porch and landed next to him before walking into the woods to catch their next meal. 

They had been tracking for most of the day, shooting the occasional rabbit since the young woman made it clear she didn't want squirrel again for a while. It was nearly dusk when they finally caught up to what they had been tracking all day. A beautiful buck. It was grazing and never noticed their presence as they snuck up on the creature. Evangeline raised her bow, nocking an arrow and steadied her breathing before letting the arrow loose and shooting the deer between the eyes for a quick and merciful death. “Nice shootin’’ daryl congratulated. She had become one hell of a good shot since he started teaching her and knew that soon she wouldn't need the boy’s help. She was close to moving out and even had an apartment lined up. He promised he would help her move after his hunting trip he always did with his father and some family friends. 

“You leave tomorrow right?” the girl asked as they started dragging the deer back home so they could skin it. “Ya, be gone a few days. Should be back before your move.” he said even though she knew this already. “I’ll miss you.” she said loud enough for him to hear it. He could only smile faintly in return. “I’ll miss ya too.” the rest of their walk was nearly silent. It was a comfortable silence that they often shared, not needing to talk to enjoy each other’s presence. 

Little did they know that in the days to follow, all hell would rain upon the earth and bring about the end of the world.


	3. chapter 3

Months had passed since the dead began walking the earth and since evangeline last saw daryl. He was on his annual hunting trip with his father when it all happened and despite the odds, she knew he wasn't dead. She never once gave up hope that he would come back for her, he said he would. Evangeline was grateful for everything daryl had taught her, if it wasn't for his survival lessons she doubted she would have lasted so long. The first time she saw a walker was right after a hunting trip, she had gone to the woods out back to gather food so she wouldn't need to go out for a while, not liking the idea of going anywhere when daryl wasn't around. It wasn't that she needed the protection or anything, she could kick ass on her own. No she just never felt quite right without her hunter by her side and she was planning on telling him so when he got back. She had managed to track a deer up a few miles, there was the sound of rustling in the trees and she assumed she had finally found her prey. Only what she found was a dead body, walking and snapping its jaws at her. She didn't try to help it, she could tell it wasn't human, it was a monster. Without hesitation she shot it with an arrow straight between the eyes and it dropped dead. She grabbed her belt of game and rushed back to her apartment, giving a clean headshot to any monster that came close. 

She stayed up in her apartment, it was a few stories up and once she cleared out what used to be her neighbors, she locked herself up there and waited for the dixons to come for her. She made the occasional run into town for things like water, food and other essentials. Luckily for her, they lived in a small community and so nothing was really raided. She had a few varying weapons and enough ammo to last a year or so as long as she was smart. She had a surplus of homemade and store bought arrows and bolts so daryl had more when he returned. She knew him and would only carry the bare minimum. She had a truck and a bike similar to merle’s, she had the bike and a few months worth of supplies stored in the box ready to leave at any given moment. 

Finally the moment came when she heard the distinct sound of the triumph she built. She rushed onto the balcony of her building as she watched the brothers round the corner. She needed to find a way to alert them to her location and the quickest thing she could think of was to shoot an arrow at them. She did just that as she sent an arrow flying in front of merle who was driving. As she expected the bike came to a screeching halt as their weapons we readied looking for the culprit. Evangeline jumped up and down waving her arms trying to get the boys attention. It seemed to work because daryl’s eyes shot up at her, crossbow drawn. He quickly lowered it when he realized who the culprit was. A look of relief coated his face when he saw her beaming smile. He was glad she was alive and safe. “That girl of yours is down right crazy.” merle chuckled making daryl grumble and hop off the bike. He ripped her arrow from the wall and made his way to her building. Judging by the amount of bodies, this is where she has been the whole time. The town is damn near clean of all walkers. Daryl just about ran up the steps until he burst through the door to her apartment and pulled her into a hug. “Glad your safe.” he said roughly clearly tired from the road. “I knew you would come back.” she said hugging him back tightly.


End file.
